howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Eret, Son of Eret
Eret, introduced as Son of Eret, is a dragon trapper and sells the dragons he traps to Drago Bludvist. He is one of the antagonists, later tritagonists of How to Train Your Dragon 2 and is voiced by Kit Harington from the Game of Thrones. How to Train Your Dragon 2 Prior to the events of the film, Eret, son of Eret is a famous dragon trapper who currently works for Drago Bludvist who sells hundreds of dragons to him to increase the bulk of Drago's dragon army. However, Valka, along with her dragons, attacked Eret's fort and the Bewilderbeast blasted it to bits with it's icy breath. Only one boat survives the catastrophe and a few men still active, but lost all their trapped dragons. Despite the loses, Eret orders his men to fill the boat with trapped dragons while heading back to Drago. However, they spot two dragon Riders which is Hiccup and Astrid. They hide and ambush them, they trap Stormfly and is about to held her captive, but Hiccup tries to stop them. Eret and his men is suprise to see another Night Fury, which they assume they were all extinct. Hiccup pleads to let go of Stormfly, but Eret blames them for the destruction of their fort, with Hiccup and Astrid confuse that they absolutely have no idea how this happened. Eret tells them that he wants to capture their dragons and sell it for Drago Bludvist, as Drago is expecting a shipment from Eret and if Eret doesn't give him enough dragons, he'll double the pain and scar he gave to Eret when he didn't brought enough last time. While Hiccup claims that they are innocent and doesn't want any trouble, Eret signals his men to get ready and after he introduces himself, he orders his men to attack. Toothless, thinking quickly, fires the sharp solid ice and collapses down at Drago. With time to spare, Hiccup quickly frees Stormfly and both of them manages to escape, though Eret warns them loudly that its not over and Drago is coming for them no matter what. Later, Eret and his men sets sail with his men and tells them that they must hastenly fill their boat with dragons, which they spot Hiccup and Astrid headed straight for them and orders to men to gear up. But, Hiccup claims to be surrendering and Astrid is shock to hear it, and to make it easier Hiccup and Astrid volunteers to be the ones locked up underneath the boat because their dragons doesn't like cramp spaces. Eret is confuse, and Hiccup suddenly gives his weapon to his men. Eret's men, curious, opens it up and sprays green gas which is actually Zippleback gas. Aware that it only takes a spark to explode, Eret flees out of the blast radius and is unharmed when sparked. Furious, he throws it out and Stormfly think its fetch. Eret asks Hiccup what is he up to, Hiccup explains that he wants to see Drago and persuade his mind about dragons. Eret, laughs that it's impossible to change his mind, but Hiccup tells him that he himself can change his mind also, But before he can do anything Hookfang suddenly grabs Hiccup, and discovers that Hiccup's dad has located him, Eret tells Stoick that he has picked the wrong ship to land on, but Stoick responds by pushing him back, and Eret looses his balance and gets pinned by Grump, struggling to breath. Eret witnesses Hiccup and Stoick's argument with its each other, and is a bit touch what Hiccup said of still trying to persuade Drago's mind and his father's too, he gets annoyed with Ruffnut after trying to flirt with him which he has no interest at all at her. Hours later, Eret and his men are lost, they have no idea if they have to go back or continue their journey to Drago, but they haven't trap a single dragon. Suddenly, he gets lifted into the air and his men fails trying to set him free, turns out it's Astrid and the gang again as they ploy to kidnap him in order to know where's Drago's location. But Eret, keeps his mouth shut and would rather 'die', Astrid agrees and lets Stormfly lets go of Eret, scarred of plummiting to his death, finally agrees to lead them the way to Drago. Stormfly catches him in time. Later, they arrive at Drago's encampment as the Riders land, Eret tries to flee but gets pummeled by Stormfly and keeping him in tact to make sure he doesn't alert the enemy. Eret demands to be freed, to wich Astrid replies never to take a Dragon's toy away. After the Riders are discovered, Eret is taken prisinor by Drago's forces, along with the Riders and their Dragons. Eret claims he captured the Riders and their Dragons, and that he'll give them to him freely. However, after Astrid reveals that Berk has Dragon Riders, Drago become's enraged at Eret, claiming he led them to his camp, despite Eret saying he doesn't need to worry about anything. Nevertheless, Eret is ordered to be executed too. Eret, however, maneges to escape with the Riders, and helps them finding their Dragons. He finds Stormfly in one of the traps, and befriends her, claiming he wants to do something in return for her saving his life. As the Battle at the Dragon Sancaturary starts, Eret rides Stormfly along with Astrid. After the Battle, he too is too present at Stoick's ship and shoots a burning arrow at it. Afterwards, he flies with the rest to the Isle of Berk on Scuttleclaws. There, he helps to distract Drago's Bewilderbeast by using sheep. After Hiccup and Toothless defeats the Bewilderbeast, and drives him and his master from Berk, Eret claims that Hiccup would be a good Dragon Trapper, and he did some nice Dragon Controlling. He is then approached by Skullcrusher, who Hiccup claims needs someone to take care of him, now that Stoick is dead. Eret happily Accepts this, thinking of it as an honor and joins into the Dragon Race at the end of the film. Personality Eret is 25 and is cocky and charmingly cavalier. He sells the dragons he traps to Drago Bludvist, who he lives in endless dread of. Eret has a bit of a Gaelic look to him, has a confident personality and has a hobby for trapping dragons. He and Hiccup rub shoulders often in the How To Train Your Dragon 2. Eret is also comically slow at making comebacks when talking with Hiccup and others. After Drago betrays him and Stormfly saves him, he allies himself with Berk. Quotes *"We've nowhere to go, nothing to sell, and no heads to call our own!" *"If we don't turn up with dragons and fast…" *"And help dragon riders sneak into Drago's camp?! Just kill me now." *(To Astrid) "Alright! OK! I'll take you to Drago!!!" *"Dragon trapping is hard enough work without do-gooder dragon riders sneaking in to rescue them." *(to Stormfly) "Thank you for saving my life. Now let me return the favor." *"Have you forgotten who you're riding with? There isn't a dragon alive that I can't wrangle! WHOA, except this one!" *(Hiccup suggesting Eret take care of Skullcrusher) Me? I'd be honored. Trivia *Ruffnut has a crush on him. *Eret sells the dragons that he traps to Drago Bludvist. *Eret is the second person in the film franchise to have brown eyes. The first being Savage. *The pin on Eret's fur vest resembles a Stormcutter. *Eret is similar in personality to Han Solo, according to Matt Paulson, the modelling supervisor of How To Train Your Dragon 2. * At the end of the second movie, Eret forms a bond with Stoick's dragon Skullcrusher after Stoick's death. * Eret has a large symbol-like scar on his chest. He says Drago gave it to him the last time he failed him. * Eret has a few similarites with Heather. They originally were "allied" with an enemy of Berk, but after getting to know the Dragon Riders, joined them. Both characters also have black hair and have a friendship with Stormfly, who was the first dragon they flew alone. Gallery Eret.jpeg Eret_gallery1.jpg Trailer3 Eret.png GA0nK-GKap4.jpg B7uAqXnqUYk.jpg|Eret and his crew Screen Shot 2014-04-16 at 2.00.41 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-16 at 2.00.17 AM.png 5603b6ef681691a7e3355abcf43c98f5-1-.png eret.jpg Eret gallery 01.jpg gji.png 1402329706005-XXX-SKULLCRUSHER-jy-5091--1-.jpg|Uniting with Skullcrusher Eret-son-of-Eret-how-to-train-your-dragon-36899104-500-700.png Eret still222.jpg|Eret confronting Hiccup tumblr_n8lbnjmbQg1sgc9eqo1_500.jpg External Links & References Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Dragon Trainers Category:Former Villians Category:Protagonists